A War To End All Wars
by Pit Fan
Summary: It has been five years since Tabuu was defeated. Now, he is claiming worlds one by one. When Skyworld got under attack, it is up to the Smashers, plus new characters to stop him. But will that be enough to stop Tabuu and his evil gang?
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since Tabuu was defeated. Everyone didn't know what happened to him, except for the fact he died, now the world was peaceful, the evil villains dissappeared and now, peace was among all heros, until now...

Kirby was with Meta Knight, cathing up from when Meta Knight had to go on to an investigation.

"No sign of Primids or anything?" MK asked.

"None what-so-ever," Kirby answered. "Not even from Dedede."

"I wonder why they just got up and left," MK said. "It's too peaceful for my liking."

"Mine too," Kirby said. "Hey Diana Blade." (or whatever that creature was called)

"Hey Kirby," Blade said. "Have you seen anything like it?"

"Like what?" MK asked.

"Purple spores that created stuff," Blade said.

"What stuff?" Kirby asked.

"Just come see for yourself," Blade said. As Kirby and Meta Knight followed their friend, the released what those things were.

"Primids," MK said with a deadly voice.

"What are Primids?" Blade asked as he (or she) landed. (sorry, not formiliar with Kirby).

"Evil creatures that came around five years ago," Kirby said. "I was supposed to by fightning in a torment, but those things came around-" Kirby didn't get any futher because he was in a path of one of those guns that turn you into a statue.

"Kirby!" Blade exclaimed a huge dragon came forth and grabbed Kirby as trophy form.

"Ridley," MK said, grabbing his sword.

"Meta Knight," Blade said. "We must get out of here. Primids are coming our way." Ridley did an evil laugh and flew overhead, a figure jumping on him as they flew away.

"We must warn Pit," MK said, putting away his sword. "And fast, before the Primids take over the sky." Blade nodded and followed MK as he led the way.

* * *

With Pit, he had no idea what was about to take place, One minute he was talking with his friends, the next minute two figures came crashing through the window.

"What is the meaning of this?" Palutena asked as she came rushing to see what happened.

"Oh," a bird like creature said. "We are very sorry."

"Shut it Blade," the other guy in armor said.

"Meta Knight?" Pit asked.

"The one and only," MK said as he did a little bow.

"Who's your friend?" Pit asked, as everyone, except Palutena, was confused.

"My name is Diana Blade," the bird said.

"We've come to warn you," MK said.

"About what?" Palutena asked.

"Primids," Blade said. "Kirby was captured by this thing Meta calls Ridley."

"Ridley's back?" Pit asked. Meta Knight looked behind him to make sure no one was there.

"Yes," MK said. "And there was a figure that jumped on him."

"Who?" Palutena asked.

"Couldn't tell," MK said.

"I did," Blade said. "He looked like a had a tail."

"Wolf?" Pit suggested. Just then, a huge and loud roar was heard.

"What the-!?" MK asked as he turned around. "Pit, we need to run."

"I'm staying," Pit fought back.

"Unless you want to get captured," Blade said, flying straight across the room. "You better leave."

"Blade," MK said, following Blade. "Wait up." Then, the two were out the door.

"You better go with them," Patulena told Pit.

"What about you guys?" Pit asked. Just then, a huge looking plant came crashing through.

"We will be fine," Patulena said as she go ready to battle.

"Look at this," an oily voice said.

"Hades," Pit said in a surprised voice.

"Well, well," Hades said, getting in front of the plant. "We meet again Pit. But this time, I will win." WIth that, he pulled out a fairly large machine gun.

"Watch out," a voice said as a purple blur rammed into Hades, knocking him sideways. The purple blur landed in front of Pit. It turned out to be a purple dragon.

"What the-!?" Hades asked.

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

"Spyro," the dragon said. "And unless you want to be trophy bait, you and your pals best get out of here."

"Spyro's right," Patulena said as she got the rest of the angels out. Pit and Spyro was distracting Hades and the plant.

"i know the guy's name," Spyro said. "But who's the plant?"

"Petey Prihana," Pit said. "Just call him Petey."

"Pit and Spyro," Palutena said. "Let's go." Pit managed to escape easily, but Spyro almost got caught.

"Everyone alright?" Blade asked as he and Meta Knight came back. "And who's the dragon?"

"Yes," Palutena said. "Everyone went seprate ways or something. They just ran outside and split up. The dragon is Spyro. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I'm not supposed to be in this realm anyway," Spyro said. "But an evil called Tabuu captured my home."

"TABUU!?" Pit and MK screamed at once.

"You know him?" Spryo asked.

"Not just know him," Pit said. "We both fought him."

"Really?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," Pit said.

"This Tabuu guy also had many villians," Spyro said. "One was Spencer, like a young boy with a helmet on his head. He also commanded apes of some sort. Next was a guy called Porky."

"We know who Porky is," MK said. "Move along."

"A huge metal dragon," Spryo said. "I forget his name, plus a dragon like him, but he wasn't metal, he was purple."

"Ridley and Meta Ridley," MK said.

"Hades," Spyro said. "As you call him. There were a few more that attcked me. My vision was staring to blur before they had a chance to turn me into a trophy. That was sheer dumb luck becuse I accedently went through one of the portals and wounded up being in the sky."

"They were looking for you," MK said. "They caught Kirby."

"Kirby?" Spyro asked. "I tthink I call a penguin talking about Kirby and a guy name Meta Knight. Besides, who are you two anyway?"

"Meta Knight," MK said. "And that is Diana Blade. The penguin you heard overhearing was King Dedede."

"Look," Spyro said. "We've got to warn everyone else about Tabuu."

"You're right," Pit said. "So lets go." With that, the group went towards the land.

"You coming too?" Spyro asked Palutena.

"Skyworld isn't safe anymore," Palutena said. "So yes, I'm coming."

* * *

I hope this was a good first chapter. I know nothing of Kirby and all his friends, so I need to do a little research on them. I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Mario, Luigi, and Peach:

Since Luigi went out with Daisy, that left Mario and Peach alone.

"So Peach," Mario said as he looked up at the sky. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Peach said. "Maybe go out for a nice romantic dinner."

"Okay," Mario said, walking besides Peach.

"This is a lovely night," Peach said.

"It is," a deadly voice said. "Too bad it will be your last." Mario turned around to see a kid of some sort sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" Mario asked in a demanding voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" the kid asked.

"Peach," Mario whispered to Peach. "Go and get my brother." The kid smiled as if something was planned. Peach tried to run for it, but a beam hit her, turning her into a statue.

"PEACH!" Mario screamed. Before Mario could take one step, a red dragon came and took the trophy.

"Good shot Red," the kid said.

"Thanks Specter," Red said as he flew over by Specter.

"Specter?" Mario asked. "And Red?"

"Dang you," Specter said. "I was trying to prevent Mario from learning my name."

"I'm not sorry," Red said.

"Just let my minions deal with him," Specter growled. Before Specter could call for some backup, a black blur came and hit Red.

"Huh?" Red asked as another dragon came forth.

"Hello Red," the dragon growled. "Remember me when you took over our realm?"

"Cynder," Red growled. "We can't stay here Specter."

"You're right," Specter said as a portal appeared behind the two. "We will meet again Cynder and Mario." With that, the two went in the portal.

"Cynder?" Mario asked.

"Long story short," Cynder said. "An evil guy named Tabuu and his evil gang members took over my home and left me having to go to a different world."

"Tabuu?" Mario asked.

"Yes Tabuu," Cynder said.

"I know Tabuu," Mario said. "My brother Luigi, Peach, and I fought him, plus some other heroes."

"You fought him?" Cynder asked. "Where is your brother now?"

"We have to save him!" Mario exclaimed and ran off to find his brother. Cynder shooked her head and followed Mario.

* * *

With Pit, Meta Knight, Blade, and the gang:

The progress was slow, but they finally made it to the ground.

"Who else is there?" Spyro asked.

"What do you mean?" Patulena asked.

"For the evil guys," Spyro said.

"There's Duon," MK said. "He was on the Halbred when I got my ship back."

"Actually," a voice said. "The Mr. Game and Watch copies I threw out the window turned into purple spores and created that creature."

"Snake?" MK asked as he turned to see two boxes. The first box revealed Snake.

"Come on Lucario," Snake said. The second box was lifted up by Psychic and revealed Lucario.

"Hello," Lucario said, standing up. "And for the question Spyro asked, there was also Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, Galleom, Wario, and a couple of others."

"Thanks," Spyro said. "Will you aid us?"

"For what?" Snake asked as he looked at Lucario.

"Skyworld has fallen and Tabuu's back," Pit said.

"WHAT?" Snake and Lucario asked in surprise.

"If Tabuu is back," Lucario said. "Yes, we will help you."

"I just hope my friends are okay," Spyro said.

"With us around," Snake said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you aren't over confident," Spyro said.

"I have seen him in battle," MK said. "He isn't."

"Good," Blade said. "The more people the better."

"You are?" Lucario asked.

"Daina Blade," Blade said. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Lucario said. With the introductions said, the gang continued on for their quest to gather more heroes.

* * *

Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Olimar were catching up from good old times when they split up after five years ago.

"So baby," Falcon said.

"Don't call me that," Samus said.

"Sorry," Falcon siad. "Would you like you to go out to eat?"

"I'm not leaving Pikachu alone," Samus said.

"Do you love him more than you love me?" Falcon asked.

"No," Samus said. "But he is my friend, like how Olimar is your friend."

"How about we all go out to eat?" Falcon asked.

"That's better," Samus said as a large roar was heard.

"Forget eating," Falcon said.

"That's true," Samus said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said as he moved toward Samus.

"Let's go invistigate," Samus said.

"Right," Falcon said. "Let's go Olimar." Olimar nodded and followed the three.

**Will Mario and Cynder make it to Luigi and Daisy in time? Will Pit, Spyro, Blade, and the gang find all the heroes? What will Samus, Pikachu, Falcon, and Olimar find from that roar? Stay tuned to find out?**

Sorry, I had to do that. :) I'll update soon!


End file.
